<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Past to Present by Laytenn (Ayleid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060415">From Past to Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Laytenn'>Laytenn (Ayleid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oathkeepers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Exile, Separated Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Laytenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid catastrophic scandals and the Fury's Judgement, Etienne Dailemont takes it upon himself to leave Ishgard once and for all while Aymeric stays behind. This is a tale of two men whose livelihood depends on war and whose perseverance and loyalty knows no bounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oathkeepers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Five years ago</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh. We don’t have much time. Take the horse, Etienne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voice barely above a whisper, lips touching the soft skin under his ears. His favorite scent in the entire world, and the caress of dark locks on his nose. Etienne couldn’t resist saying the words weighing heavily on his heart. “This isn’t goodbye.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t,” the knight’s voice broke, his tight hold unmoving around Etienne’s figure. A cold yet gentle touch stroked across the length of his ear, stoking the burning ache behind his eyes and throat. His heart beat frantically against the man’s own. “Don’t say it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pressed his skin harder against Aymeric’s neck under his ear, trying to stop the budding wetness around his eyes. Lips tight, Etienne’s own breath was taken by the man moving his hand up and pressing him even closer by a strong hold on the nape of his neck, letting him bury his eyes, his nose, his entire face into the warmth of his skin. This was it, the last contact they would have. This was the end of all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bells tolled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The falling snow remained frozen on Aymeric’s armor plate, unmoving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They might never see each other again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As his reply, the knight held him even tighter. With a voice barely above a hiss, Aymeric’s broken pledge echoed in Etienne’s mind, his heart long after his departure. He would remember the words through the years of his self-exile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you back home. Wait for me, Etienne. Wait for me. I’ll send word when it’s safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart ached, constricted and burst. Etienne remembered nodding, muttering the only words his mind and heart could muster. “I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel Aymeric take a long, deep inhale from the dark locks of his hair and press his lips to him in a last kiss. In a hushed voice, the knight whispered to him once more. “Go, go before they find out. Take the horse.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never questioning, Etienne pushed away even if every fibre of his being protested against it. Swiftly he mounted the warhorse, and turned her towards the gates. He couldn’t help looking back one last time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The determination in Aymeric’s eyes helped steeling his own heart for what was to come. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Go, my love. May the Fury guide and protect you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fury guide you,” Etienne nodded and spurred the horse onward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing above the city’s lower levels, Aymeric watched the lone rider’s miniscule figure vanish into the roaring blizzard. The howling wind’s frost and spiteful volume cut and burned against his skin, as if reminding him of the ice cold hatred now deeply seated in his own gaze. As the Gates of Judgement creaked with ancient irons shutting off the world once more, Aymeric closed his eyes and allowed a few moments of silence pass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With Etienne gone from the city, people will talk. His family’s dignity was in peril, and yet it was his self-imposed exile that might prove to be their only salvation. Aymeric loathed to consider his beloved idealist treading Eorzea’s lands alone. All this was due to rumors, the blighted orthodox institution of constant surveillance by their fellow countrymen. To avoid the scandal surrounding them, Etienne took it upon himself to leave, so Aymeric could continue his path onward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing in the frostland’s unique scent under the watchful, ever-present looming of the Holy spires, Aymeric’s devotion sprung to previously unknown heights. If change won’t be achieved by the nudges of time, and the constant poison of intrigue would only hinder its approach, it must come from those in high places. It must come from someone whose interest was in change, without damaging the nation’s integrity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To see Etienne home, Aymeric will rise above.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Change will come from him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My Lord.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aymeric de Borel, future Lord-Commander of the Temple Knights opened his eyes once more. His gaze pierced into the blizzard’s swirling gushes of wind, where the lone rider had disappeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come, Lucia. We have work to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gathering Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trodding up the hill, the mare scoffed with thick white mist erupting from its nostrils. The crunch of fresh snow under her hooves was a familiar sensation, one it hadn’t experienced for a long, long time. Five years, Etienne recalled as he pulled the Red Hare’s reins in so the horse would stop in its tracks. His cerulean blue eyes swept across the view, his sharp senses waiting for the smallest signs that his mission would go awry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight opening in front of them hadn’t changed in a hundred years, it would not change in five either. Majestic boulders of dark rock contrasted the brisk, pure snow blanketing the wilderness. Wolves howled under the leafless branches, beasts prowled after the imagined scent of prey. Etienne felt a familiar yet all the same piercing ache spread across his chest, centering around his heart. He had sworn to avoid these lands. The mountain range stretched above the valley, its jutting edges preventing any and all attempting to pass undetected. Once, Etienne could recall all hiding spots of the scouts who now were most likely keeping an eye on his every move, already reporting his presence to whatever lord might reside in Dragonhead. In the foreboding silence of the night, surrounded by the relentless towers of ancient rock and frost, the exiled man let his piercing gaze wander while his heart fought a violent battle against his reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried reasoning with his leaders against sending him here. He tried making them understand, the meeting with the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights would cause unbearable pain to him. He even claimed he would face a primal a hundred times instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just at the mention of the Lord Commander’s name, Etienne remembered how his thoughts, his mind, his entire world had come to a full stop. His ears deafened to the white noise that encompassed all his senses and he had to find a seat, urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Commander Aymeric.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ached with such intensity, Etienne remembered clutching his fist against its spot on his chest. As if his weak attempt would soothe the white-hot pain from erupting inside, gripping his throat and breathing in an iron-tight fist. He had done right by disappearing from sight. No one could see the fabled Warrior of Light in such a miserable state. Even if his eyes watered like a child’s, even if it took all strength in his soul to suppress the choking tightness around his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired prodigy, Alphinaud’s words echoed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The newly appointed Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, Lord Aymeric.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his palms against his eyes, Etienne leant on his knees as the ache in his heart throbbed with newfound intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it. Aymeric made it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was calling Etienne from across the border, he was calling for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come home. To Dragonhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I can't<em> just go</em>” he remembered mouthing silently into the dark. He was not Etienne anymore, so to say. He was not a son of Dailemont, he was not… the same person anymore. He was the Warrior of Light, Defender of Eorzea, the hope people had been waiting for since the Calamity, all that rot. Five years, he had fought to hoard such power like a blighted dragon so that when he would return no one dared doubt his position, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be home. And do as he pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it had all backfired on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thought passed his mind, one that hurt even more than everything else had before. Five years had changed Etienne but what about Aymeric? No word, not a single trace of contact had transpired between the two of them to avoid suspicion. If Etienne had changed, so did he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned, his heart constricted and burst at the same time from the sheer attempt to remain silent. He couldn’t go back. This was pure torture. Bring all the primals, bring them all, he’d rather face them all, just end this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it have to be Aymeric, to attend the diplomatic meeting?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered standing through the fateful meeting with the Antecedent and Alphinaud. It was a blur, and all he could hear was the white noise and the painful jab every single time his heart beat feverishly. His pulse was so fast, so vehement, his ribcage ached from the sheer force. Etienne recalled sitting mindlessly in the Antecedent’s chair for minutes on end, with Minfilia giving him the respectful silence and distance he needed. Folding his fingers and elbows resting on his knees, Etienne stared into the blank emptiness in front of him, letting his thoughts run across his mind like a cascading avalanche that had to run its course before eventually slowing, and pausing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aymeric called for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of sensations, scents, touches of skin on skin returned to him. The feel of thin lips upon his own, the soft caress of cold fingers on the nape of his neck. Behind closed eyes, Etienne’s mind slowed to a mesmerising halt as his mind, his heart recalled burying his nose into the junction at Aymeric’s neck. His favourite scent in the entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still remembered the last kiss Aymeric gave into his hair, and since the Antecedent was present, the paladin resisted the urge to reach and touch the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric called for him. As Camp Dragonhead’s frostcovered walls came into sight, Etienne spurred the warhorse towards the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always had a certain pace, a purposeful stride which gave no reason for his subordinates to doubt their destination. Aymeric’s eyes were set on the dented, aged brick wall of Haurchefant’s command office as he approached its corner. He led Lucia along and together they turned at the edge of the building to the gate leading to the negotiation chamber. As the majestic, ornate red and gold harness and crimson mane came into his view, Aymeric stopped in his tracks and felt his heart leap into his throat. From behind, the wind gently ushered his black and gold cloak along his figure for the short, fleeting moment that seemed like an eternity for the Lord Commander. On the outside, one could only see his sky blue eyes suddenly pierce into the only divide between him and the Warrior of Light, the firm wooden door of the negotiation chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presence of the horse was a statement, a fact, a realization. The Red Hare could only mean one thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Etienne had come</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Aymeric went to meet him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In your heart shall burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Had it not been Alphinaud by his side, Etienne might have fled the scene before the negotiations began in truth. Under the Garlond masterwork of armor, his pulse raced with such fever that keeping his breathing under control was proving to be a challenge, not to mention the responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. Just appear at the meeting and leave the talking to Alphinaud, he kept repeating himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier said than done, the paladin mumbled under his breath with yet another deep, slow inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely keep his fingers from wandering over his equipment or his hair, fumbling to look presentable. Five years had passed, and he could only wish that his appearance would please the other. Had he known how regal and dignified Aymeric would appear soon… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, much of the negotiations were a blur to him. When the Lord Commander entered the room, the whole world ceased to exist and Etienne could not help but stare with his breath caught in his lungs, his heart desperately skipping and beating an unhinged beat against his chest. Its fervor stung with a sharp ache, and while Etienne also felt a cold shudder run down his spine, he controlled his expression and went along with the events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected of him, Aymeric showed no sign of surprise, his voice carried no semblance of anything but calm and well measured control. Some things never change, Etienne wondered and was grateful when the session proceeded so that he could finally sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not look anywhere else, his gaze pinned on the man across the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aymeric</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his heart screamed and his entire body trembled from its ferocity. Five years, and Aymeric had barely changed a bit, perhaps his hair was slightly longer and his features looked more mature… but the glint of hope and well guarded familiarity did not vanish from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wished, Etienne could not intervene in the political dealings with his heart’s desire to reach out and speak to him. He barely noticed Lucia’s presence, the knight’s watchful gaze on him only registering when Aymeric formally introduced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, the ache in his ribcage stung like it had never before, cutting off his breathing at times. Controlling the pain and its choking strength took all measure of control Etienne had over himself and he couldn’t help but cast a pleading look at Aymeric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m suffering here, hurry up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, the man replied with a barely noticeable nod that also suited Alphinaud’s narrative. He also softened his gaze just slightly, telling him so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>have patience. I know, just bear with this a little longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric remembered their unspoken methods of communication, and the thought offered a little relief to Etienne over the suffocating ache in his chest. Stifling another cold shiver coursing through his body, the paladin straightened his posture a bit and sent another heavy look at the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can barely look at you. I’m hurting, I can barely handle it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The coming reply had him curl his fingers into a tightly held fist, and his pulse seemed to have skyrocketed, causing Etienne to sharply close his eyes in pain and faintness. The all-encompassing pain began to spread from his chest to his left arm and all over his upper body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric was glad to see him, and his eyes told of unsurmountable relief upon their meeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see you, I’m so glad to see you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With his glance, Etienne placed the tips of his fingers against his armor plate, at the place of his heart, as if it would be a fleeting, idle motion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up, I’m suffering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric’s eyes followed and the man nodded again, meeting Etienne’s gaze with a silent message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patience. All is well. Carry on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the paladin shut his eyes with barely concealed ache, unable to look again for a few moments. When he did, the sky blue eyes regarded him with familiarity and warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. You are doing so well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For him, Etienne would endure all of it. He remained on his seat, holding his heart as it silently tortured every fibre of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose to stay sitting, well after the final decisions had been made and only stood when it was dictated by protocol. It took great effort to remain standing but Etienne managed, every second pure agony as his heart burst with every beat against his chest. His grip on reality grew faint by the minute, and he only registered Aymeric and Lucia leaving the intercessory when the heavy oak door’s hinges shut closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when the delegation was gone, did he slump back into the chair, clutching at his heart with great wheezes for air. The sound, the sight and what it meant terrified Alphinaud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etienne!” He rushed to the man’s side, his young features showing his genuine worry over his friend. “What--what’s happening? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes squeezed shut, Etienne could not reply as the pain gripped his entire being into an iron right hold, cutting his air and soon he could not even inhale. His heart was breaking apart from the inside, and Alphinaud caught him mid-air when he lost his footing in reality. The young Sharlayan pushed him back against the chair with all his strength, keeping the knight upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Alphinaud recovered his book of summons and cast a healing spell on him without hesitation. The pain lessened, and his sense returned to his left arm so Etienne could give the motion of a circle to Alphinaud with his index finger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He nodded in reply, and cast the healing magic again, which now cleared the paladin’s breathing difficulties, resulting in him panting for air like a diver emerging from the depths of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, please,” he whispered, and Alphinaud cast the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are having a heart attack?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just... “ Etienne let his body work its hurried attempts to restore whatever went wrong inside. “Just give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud’s stare betrayed how shaken and concerned he truly was. He sheathed the summoning book and placed a hand on Etienne’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I can’t tell you. I’m sorry,” the knight panted through a hushed tone, even if he had to shut his eyes not to see the hurt in Alphinaud’s bright eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened right in front of me, and I did not notice! How could this even..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least his voice began to work once more, in its usual tone too. Finally, Etienne could speak in his signature calm way to ease his young friend’s worries. “It’s my fault, forgive me, Alphinaud. I did not know this would happen if…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can predict a heart attack, Etienne! We need to get you to Y’Shtola right away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for the paladin to agree. At least, in Mor Dhona he would be far away from these lands, the memories and broken promises they held for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps… perhaps that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short one for now, before I upload some more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Without falter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timeline: Before the Battle on the Steps of Faith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am painfully aware of the hypocrisy of our request, and the self-inflicted nature of our predicament,” the Lord Commander stated without pause so Etienne could not interject. For the fervor with which he was ready to take responsibility however, the paladin’s conscience ached to see his beloved’s despair flickering behind the facade of a statesman. “But should it serve to deliver my people from their unkind fate, gladly shall I bow my head and beg for aid. I expect - nay, welcome - the coming storm of scorn and disdain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tis not foreign to you and I, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric’s features softened a little and yet with a simple nod he leant back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Behind Etienne, the Azure Dragoon stood silent vigil to their interaction and the paladin did not waste any more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will prevail,” Etienne told him in a firm voice. “I won’t abandon you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to create more space between them in preparation for instant aether teleportation, Etienne saw the knight’s gaze return to him. He saw, heard the man’s reply in his head without Aymeric having to say it aloud. It was all in the commitment and sky blue fury buried in his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord.” Lucia saluted a few paces behind Aymeric but the Lord Commander’s gaze did not break from the frostcovered lands surrounding Ishgard. Blizzard howled and tore through their armor, ceaselessly clawing at their already chilled bones. And yet, Aymeric stood firm on the battlement. There was nothing more to be done. Whatever may descend upon them from the skies, the city was as ready as it would ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the relieved, joyous cries as the news spread across the military units. Help has come, aid is on their doorstep. The Crystal Braves had joined their ranks with reinforcements from various adventurer guilds. Leading them, now destroying the Dravanian forerunners was Etienne Dailemont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warrior of Light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he hadn’t slept in a long time, Aymeric felt his body, his mind rejuvenate every time his thoughts were around the hero of Eorzea. Etienne kept his word, he had returned to the very same land that cast him out in disgrace and now fought to defend it. With every flash of white-blue light occasionally shining through the winds, Aymeric felt reassurance surge through him. Etienne was out there, taking on entire groups of wyrms by himself and would soon join the city’s defence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exhausted mind played vile, bittersweet tricks. As his heart beat in a steady yet forceful rhythm behind his ribs, a long lost, almost forgotten memory flowed through Aymeric's thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The snow covered frostlands gave a pearly, shimmering contrast to the clear night’s sky above. Chill crept along their limbs, occasionally drawing a shudder out of the two men. It was then, when Aymeric, young Lieutenant of the Temple Knights took a seat by the fire and crossed his arms on his chest. By the deep troubled sigh he took, Etienne surely knew his friend was preparing to speak with him. Sitting close by his side, sharing the heat of the miniscule fire they built, Aymeric pressed his lips tightly together and let his friend shuffle closer to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to tell you something,” he began, voice low in a whisper. Back then, Etienne wore the standard uniform of the chainmail haubergeon but instead of the armoured gloves he wore the woollen, knitted gloves his mother made for him. Aymeric wore a similar pair, a gift from Etienne’s loving mother as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Words were glued on his throat, and no matter how he squeezed his sky-blue eyes, Aymeric couldn’t force them to come. The weight of the matter burdened his soul with such intensity, he needed multiple attempts to conjure his voice. All the while Etienne waited, his eyes roaming around the treacherous terrain surrounding them. Even if their loneliness in the wild would seem evident for a fresh private, the two soldiers knew better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am… not my father’s son.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had no memory of a first meeting with Etienne. They had known each other since they could remember, the company of one another as natural as breathing. Etienne, with his deep cerulean blue eyes turned to face him then but Aymeric could only see all-encompassing worry in the man’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What… ? How?” He could only ask. The young lieutenant shut his eyes once more to collect effort, great many of it to continue. Much to his gratitude, Etienne did not pry any further. He was patient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am... “ words dried up once more, and Aymeric remembered trying again multiple times before succeeding to say the dreaded but no less truthful fact. The simple fact, which brought answers to all those years, the scorn and disdain of strangers he could never place. “I am… I am the bastard son…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Etienne’s eyes pierced into his with such intensity that the knight could not remain alone with such a burden any longer. “I am the bastard son… of the Archbishop. It is true.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gush of freezing wind caused their fire to tremble. Etienne threw another piece of wood into the flames, his shock evident by his wide eyes and his gaze distant in the air. Aymeric waited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence fell upon them and stretched to such lengths that Aymeric’s thought began to linger if their friendship would come to an end or worse. If Etienne would think of him in a new, changed light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see,” the man said simply and nodded at the same time. “This changes nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger rushed through Aymeric. “Whatever do you mean? It changes everything!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep your voice down!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frowning, the knight’s voice was reduced to a hiss. “It changes everything, Etienne!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not to me, it does not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the present, Aymeric regarded the sentiment with a gentle huff of air and a shake of his head. Etienne had never been much of a chatterbox, but at times he wished his friend would elaborate further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled staring into the cerulean blue eyes and seeing the knight shrug as if nothing of great importance would have happened just a few minutes prior. He remembered his own heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces and how his own emotions erupted when Etienne finally explained what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re still you, and I’m me. Fury help me, I'll follow you through seven hells and back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen into his place, Aymeric couldn’t move and could not tear his eyes away from his friend. The knight threw another piece of wood onto the smearing hot coals and doing so, his moves remained calm and methodical. Like nothing, absolutely nothing had changed. They were out in the frostlands on their own, just the two of them like so many times before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then, when Aymeric first heard the words echo in his heart and soul. Their ferocity changed everything, shifted the world into a new light with Etienne and their conjoined path at the epicentre. Whatever would come to pass, it would always be Etienne by his side. Just like now. Always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Etienne. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aymeric recalls a defining moment in his life, which naturally involved Etienne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Timeline: Before the battle on the Steps of Faith</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am painfully aware of the hypocrisy of our request, and the self-inflicted nature of our predicament,” the Lord Commander stated without pause so Etienne could not interject. For the fervor with which he was ready to take responsibility however, the paladin’s conscience ached to see his beloved’s despair flickering behind the facade of a statesman. “But should it serve to deliver my people from their unkind fate, gladly shall I bow my head and beg for aid. I expect - nay, welcome - the coming storm of scorn and disdain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tis not foreign to you and I, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric’s features softened a little and yet with a simple nod he leant back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Behind Etienne, the Azure Dragoon stood silent vigil to their interaction and the paladin did not waste any more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will prevail,” Etienne told him in a firm voice. “I won’t abandon you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to create more space between them in preparation for instant aether teleportation, Etienne saw the knight’s gaze return to him. He saw, heard the man’s reply in his head without Aymeric having to say it aloud. It was all in the commitment and sky blue fury buried in his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord.” Lucia saluted a few paces behind Aymeric but the Lord Commander’s gaze did not break from the frostcovered lands surrounding Ishgard. Blizzard howled and tore through their armor, ceaselessly clawing at their already chilled bones. And yet, Aymeric stood firm on the battlement. There was nothing more to be done. Whatever may descend upon them from the skies, the city was as ready as it would ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the relieved, joyous cries as the news spread across the military units. Help has come, aid is on their doorstep. The Crystal Braves had joined their ranks with reinforcements from various adventurer guilds. Leading them, now destroying the Dravanian forerunners was Etienne Dailemont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warrior of Light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he hadn’t slept in a long time, Aymeric felt his body, his mind rejuvenate every time his thoughts were around the hero of Eorzea. Etienne kept his word, he had returned to the very same land that cast him out in disgrace and now fought to defend it. With every flash of white-blue light occasionally shining through the winds, Aymeric felt reassurance surge through him. Etienne was out there, taking on entire groups of wyrms by himself and would soon join the city’s defence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exhausted mind played vile, bittersweet tricks. As his heart beat in a steady yet forceful rhythm behind his ribs, a long lost, almost forgotten memory flowed through Aymeric thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The snow covered frostlands gave a pearly, shimmering contrast to the clear night’s sky above. Chill crept along their limbs, occasionally drawing a shudder out of the two men. It was then, when Aymeric, young Lieutenant of the Temple Knights took a seat by the fire and crossed his arms on his chest. By the deep troubled sigh he took, Etienne surely knew his friend was preparing to speak with him. Sitting close by his side, sharing the heat of the miniscule fire they built, Aymeric pressed his lips tightly together and let his friend shuffle closer to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to tell you something,” he began, voice low in a whisper. Back then, Etienne wore the standard uniform of the chainmail haubergeon but instead of the armoured gloves he wore the woollen, knitted gloves his mother made for him. Aymeric wore a similar pair, a gift from Etienne’s loving mother as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Words were glued on his throat, and no matter how he squeezed his sky-blue eyes, Aymeric couldn’t force them to come. The weight of the matter burdened his soul with such intensity, he needed multiple attempts to conjure his voice. All the while Etienne waited, his eyes roaming around the treacherous terrain surrounding them. Even if their loneliness in the wild would seem evident for a fresh private, the two soldiers knew better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am… not my father’s son.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had no memory of a first meeting with Etienne. They had known each other since they could remember, the company of one another as natural as breathing. Etienne, with his deep cerulean blue eyes turned to face him then but Aymeric could only see all-encompassing worry in the man’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What… ? How?” He could only ask. The young lieutenant shut his eyes once more to collect effort, great many of it to continue. Much to his gratitude, Etienne did not pry any further. He was patient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am... “ words dried once more, and Aymeric remembered trying again multiple times before succeeding to say the dreaded but no less truthful fact. The simple fact, which brought answers to all those years, the scorn and disdain of strangers he could never place. “I am… I am the bastard son…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Etienne’s eyes pierced into his with such intensity that the knight could not remain alone with such a burden any longer. “I am the bastard son… of the Archbishop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gush of freezing wind caused their fire to tremble. Etienne threw another piece of wood into the flames, his shock evident by his wide eyes and his gaze distant in the air. Aymeric waited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence fell upon them and stretched to such lengths that Aymeric’s thought began to linger if their friendship would come to an end or worse. If Etienne would think of him in a new, changed light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see,” the man said, simply and nodding at the same time. “This changes nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger rushed through Aymeric. “Whatever do you mean? It changes everything!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep your voice down!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frowning, the knight’s voice was reduced to a hiss. “It changes everything, Etienne!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not to me, it does not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the present, Aymeric regarded the sentiment with a gentle huff of air and a shake of his head. Etienne had never been much of a chatterbox, but at times he wished his friend would elaborate further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled staring into the cerulean blue eyes and seeing the knight shrug as if nothing of great importance would have happened just a few minutes prior. He remembered his own heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces and how his own emotions erupted when Etienne finally explained what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re still you, and I’m me. I’ll follow you through seven hells and back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen into his place, Aymeric couldn’t move and could not tear his eyes away from his friend. The knight threw another piece of wood onto the smearing hot coals and doing so, his moves remained calm and methodical. Like nothing, absolutely nothing had changed. They were out in the frostlands on their own, just the two of them like so many times before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then, when Aymeric first heard the words echo in his heart and soul. Their ferocity changed everything, shifted the world into a new light with Etienne and their conjoined path at the epicentre. Whatever would come to pass, it would always be Etienne by his side. Just like now. Always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Etienne. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arrival to Ishgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tataru, Alphinaud and Etienne arrive to Ishgard... and it did not go well with Etienne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Timeline:First arrival to Ishgard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing beneath the spires of Ishgard, Alphinaud, Tataru and Etienne were greeted by a manservant of House Fortemps. The first impressions were tedious and dull, and Etienne was grateful for that. Calling attention to his presence, his return to Ishgard would surely raise unnecessary commotion. As the butler bid them welcome and requested them to follow him to the upper levels of the city, Etienne began walking towards the great steps with natural ease. Unknowingly, he set their direction without inquiring about it and Alphinaud was quick to notice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know which way we’re to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired paladin froze on his step and released a troubled sigh. Tataru paused as well, looking perplexedly at Alphinaud’s curious expression, then to Etienne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, how do I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Etienne did not talk often, his cold and almost begrudging acknowledgement surprised Alphinaud. The paladin knew his way around Ishgard so he had been here before that was evident yet the fact that Etienne refused to elaborate any further raised further suspicion in the young prodigy. He could not inquire any more information however, for Etienne resumed walking up the stairs, leaving the matter closed from his end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are from Ishgard!” Alphinaud exclaimed as the revelation dawned upon him. There was no other explanation based on everything he had collected about his companion before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it became clear just how little he knew of the fabled Warrior of Light and how little the man himself told them, despite the many adventures they shared. Alphinaud couldn’t help feeling just a little betrayed once more, especially when Etienne simply gave him a nod in reply. The young adult exchanged a similarly wide-eyed, astonished look with Tataru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Alphinaud had an odd feeling in his chest. The day was far from over just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Warrior of Light and his brave companions, walking the streets of Ishgard at last! What a glorious sight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, quite,” Etienne hummed under his breath, the direct opposite of Haurchefant’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not fret, my friend. Like I said before, you are honoured guests of my House. But we shall speak of that later,” Haurchefant added, directly speaking to Etienne this time. Although his positive attitude was welcome and refreshing, it did naught to ease Etienne’s worries. The relief he sought came from Count de Fortemps later and even though Alphinaud was acquainting himself with the servants of the House he couldn’t help overhearing the conversation between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Etienne who approached the Count and inquired about the degree of sovereignty with which they could move in the city. Count Edmont did not seem surprised by the question, although his tone carried a manner of familiarity upon answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before, my home is your home. After all you have done on our behalf, it is the least I can offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People will talk, my Lord,” Etienne stated as a matter of factly. Alphinaud pretended to roam his gaze around the lavishly decorated waiting room just like Tataru did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is no concern to me, my boy. Five years is a long time, and you have done well in achieving weight behind your stature.” The count shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Besides, with the documents I gave you, none shall dare question your right of entry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Alphinaud was intrigued. Up until now he had known nothing of Etienne’s background and the man was most secretive when it came to releasing any kind of information about himself. Even his friendship to Alphinaud himself often felt like professional kinship to the young adult. With a city tour ahead of them Alphinaud saw Etienne’s well-hidden, profound anxiety manifest in the tension of his posture and the firm, guarded expression on his features. It was clear that whatever had conspired five years ago, it left a deeply wedged scar in Etienne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the tour, the paladin was on edge. Tataru was smitten by the city’s remarkable, rich history and architecture but she was most joyous upon discovering the merchants’ lane. The Jeweled Crozier bore no scorch marks upon the frozen stone pavements or tall roofs, making Alphinaud wonder how swift Ishgard was in restoration after battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their thoughts were disrupted by a Hyur lady’s exclamation of astonishment. By their side, Etienne froze on his place and looked like he’d swallowed a frog: wide-eyed, jaw tightly set and refusing to move an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etienne!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Elaisse,” the manservant of House Fortemps managed to inform Alphinaud and Tataru while the merchant approached them swiftly and took both Etienne’s hands into her own. The tall, astounded Hero of Eorzea could barely pronounce his greetings to the aging lady, she was quick in expressing her obvious joy of their meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Elaisse, it’s a-- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etienne, it’s been so long!” She reached up to cup the paladin’s cheeks in both hands, holding him in place. “Halone bless you, you have finally come home my precious boy, Etienne! Oh, how we have missed you! A warm, very very overdue welcome to you and your companions, oh, my old heart is too weak to endure such excitement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Elaisse, let me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh praise Halone, it has truly been miserable and so, so dull without you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took considerable effort and multiple promises of his return for further discussions so the middle-aged merchant would finally let them continue their tour. For all his usually quiet and peaceful nature, Etienne walked with a swift, brisk pace which caused both Alphinaud and Tataru to almost pant from the effort to keep up with the man. Being a tall, long-limbed Elezen his pace was almost cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you must indulge our curiosity, Etienne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!” Tataru ran with her tiny shoes clicking on the stone tiles. “All this time and we had no idea you were from Ishgard! What prompted your departure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to look nonchalant, Etienne shrugged and continued his way. “Nothing in particular. I grew up here and left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray forgive my humble interjection, but I have a hard time believing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the tension was already palpable up to this moment, Alphinaud stopped abruptly and even lifted his hands up to his chest apologetically when Etienne turned on his heel and regarded him with a piercingly scornful glare. Tataru covered her lips with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our sincere apologies if we overstepped your boundaries, Etienne!” She said, attempting to ease the stiff atmosphere around them. The butler of House Fortemps remained silent and watchful of their surroundings, but his gaze remained on the paladin nonetheless. Alphinaud’s eyes narrowed in suspicion when another realization hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told us a word about your origins. I suspect that was intentional from your part, all this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked,” Etienne replied, his blue eyes regarding them both with a certain distrust neither of them saw from him ever before.Tataru walked closer and reached out for his hand tentatively, a smile erupting on her lips when Etienne accepted her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t mean to intrude upon your person. It would be beneficial for us and you as well, if you confided in us, Etienne. We are all in this together, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His agitation did not ease although Tataru saw the effort to believe her words behind the man’s troubled gaze. With a look regarding Alphinaud with an unspoken question, Etienne glanced up at the skies as if he was requesting divine aid for his anguish. Alphinaud spared him the effort to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray think about it, my friend. We only wish to aid you the same way you would shield us from any harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew, both Tataru and Alphinaud were familiar how close-lipped their companion had always been, his actions speaking louder and in volumes, rather than his words. So when Etienne remained silent for a long minute while it was obvious his thoughts raced in his mind, Tataru found herself sympathizing with him. Surely, had his departure been a natural and easy process, Etienne would have told them so already. His tale must be a burden on his heart, a terrible one at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the paladin finally agreed. His gaze remained distant, guarded. “I will tell you some, but for reasons which must remain undisclosed to you, I cannot reveal all details. More so than I would wish, I must keep my presence known to as small a number of people as possible. Forgive me, but my reasons must remain my own until…” he glanced at the manservant, and the butler averted his eyes from their trio immediately. “Until I deem otherwise. Let us continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As fate would have it, their discussion had to be postponed. Not only that, but Etienne’s efforts in remaining undiscovered by the populace were ultimately in vain as well, however Alphinaud found himself pleased with the manner and timing of their predicament. He even suspected the Lord Commander’s hand behind their unjust imprisonment just to fabricate the heroic appearance of the Warrior of Light in front of the Ishgardian high court and thus, the major part of the nobility. It made sense, in retrospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he had no proof of such conspiracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Aymeric claimed he had no authority above the Heavenly Twelve, Alphinaud couldn’t help but wonder. Pitting two knights with less favourable reputation against the fabled Hero of Eorzea to be defeated in an unjust trial, and revealing Etienne’s true identity in front of the high class of Ishgard… all of it seemed in his and Etienne’s favour. For once, Alphinaud found himself to be a pawn of chess and the thought left him… surprisingly amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mood was a stark contrast of what Etienne went through, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For how long will he have to put on a face? How long will they have to play this game? Will it always be like this, meeting under official pretense and praying to the Fury so their true intentions remain unknown? Like five years ago, Etienne let the howling winds carry his thoughts into the sky, praying to Halone to give him strength. Everyone, even Alphinaud and Tataru demanded answers from him while both his and Aymeric’s dignity and reputation hung in the balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing had changed, except their elevated position above the masses. His own name revealed to Ishgard, Etienne soon expected his long-abandoned relatives to attempt to find him. Closing his eyes, the Hero of Eorzea allowed a trembling sigh escape through his nose and steel his heart. Footsteps clicked on the frostcovered stone tiles with the telltale metallic clinks of chainmail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The visitor stopped a few paces behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the wind playing its tune along with the noises of the city, Etienne opened his eyes and let them wander in the mountain range. Jutted peaks, sharp edges and eroded ridges contracted the circular and elegant shapes of architecture surrounding him. He was supposed to feel safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dailemont.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean blue eyes darted to one side, and Etienne nodded in acknowledgement. As he turned, halfway facing the knight he could identify Firmalbert, Temple Knight of the Holy See. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a distance, another voice called for him. “Etienne!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his day couldn’t get any worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud trotted towards them from the direction of the Fortemps mansion. Firmalbert noticed the approaching young man as well, and turned towards Etienne nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Message from the Lord Commander,” he stated as a matter-of factly, not allowing any of the cold disgust seething in his eyes vividly piercing Etienne’s own seep into his tone. He held out a sealed, small envelope and without much of a word, the paladin snatched it from his hand. Firmalbert scoffed at the display of spitefulness, raising his wrist to his jaw as if the “foreigner” would have attempted to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned with malice, yet his voice did not betray any of it. “Welcome home, Dailemont.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud’s steps were close when the Hero of Light allowed his own voice to bear all of his own contempt. “Am I truly welcome?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eyes he saw the white haired prodigy slow in his tracks and pause. He was intelligent enough not to interrupt and yet perhaps it was his presence that taunted Firmalbert to raise his chin high and regard Etienne with enmity once more. His cold eyes swept up and down on him before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If glares would kill, Firmalbert would have perished. Alphinaud was sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but seeing the Warrior of Light glance down at the small envelope in his hand and close his eyes in sorrow… the display sent previously unknown worry into the young man’s heart. Something was wrong, deeply wrong here. Whatever had transpired five years ago… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud was determined to get to the bottom of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Churning Mists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Timeline: Alphinaud, Etienne, Estinien and Ysayle are away in the Churning Mists</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he heard the old hinges creak, Aymeric rose from his seat in anticipation. His eyes searched and when he realized it was for naught, the knight took his seat once more with a quiet, morose sigh. Lucia walked to his side like she had always done and regarded him with a curious, albeit troubled expression. Her green eyes pried for his own but Aymeric refused to meet her gaze or react in any way: he had work to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expected him instead,” she stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth to be told, he did not expect such a simple statement to raise his ire and yet he had to close his eyes and refrain from commenting in a sharp manner. Instead he allowed his thoughts to settle and search within himself for what could be the root of his unusual temperament. Indeed, he had expected Etienne to return by now. The Horde’s invasion remained an ever-present threat on the threshold of Ishgard and Aymeric had stalled the likes of Zephirin from pre-emptive strikes ever since the Azure Dragoon’s and Etienne’s departure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was boiling with tensions, from the deepest bowels of the Brume to the tallest towers of the high lords. Their nation’s survival hung in the balance, all hinging on the success of two impeccable warriors and a young Sharlayan diplomat. From what the heroes had told him, Aymeric could only imagine the perils of the unknown they would face, not to mention the haunting urgency and wrath of dragons hounding them every step of the way. He sent them to their demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not often that Aymeric regarded the aching cold in his fingers with anything else than being bothersome. The joints in his fingertips hurt with each stroke of his pen, even curling them into a loosely held fist caused them to send a chilling tremble down his spine. Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, a man devoted to his men, his code of honor and service to his nation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric was anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been more than a week that Etienne stood there with Estinien and Alphinaud across his desk. His ocean blue eyes could barely meet Aymeric’s, and no matter how the Lord Commander’s heart ached for such a view, he had to let them all go. His beloved knight had only returned to Ishgard, a place they wished to call a sanctuary, only to be sent behind enemy lines in a vain attempt to save it. Aymeric had only had to look upon Etienne’s fully armored figure, resigned to be battle-ready at a moment’s notice to feel sympathy for the man. Ever since joining the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Etienne had marched from one maw of war to the next, like a mythical beast of a hydra seeking to devour him at every turn. Every single battle could be the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might never return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric had always regarded himself to be a reasonable, pragmatic man. He could not let doubt plague his heart in the hours of need, not when Etienne’s life was on the line. Even if his own heart whispered achingly, one man could only withstand the raging tides of fate for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not a single letter had come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times, the howling winds of winter would rattle against the stained glass, and the sound reminded Aymeric to remain in the present. He had a city to defend. The cold in his fingers was yet another constant reminder of such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These times, he preferred the solitude of his duties without the prying eyes of an ever-present bodyguard. “My Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric replied without missing a heartbeat. “It’s nothing. Carry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the winds howled and his feet touched uncharted lands, Etienne’s heart ached for yet another step he placed between himself and his dearest knight of Ishgard. The anxious hammering of his heart could not be soothed by simple rest nor the fury of combat. He pressured their group of negotiators onward without prevail, finding sympathy from Estinien himself. The Azure Dragoon was similarly eager to resolve any and all diplomatic business and reach the peak of their mission, albeit in a different way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night sky was silent when Etienne finally agreed to stop for a short while. Underneath the ragged, eroded architecture of the Zenith they made camp, and just like dozens of times before, Estinien and the Warrior of Light remained to stand watch while their young prodigy rested. After all, Alphinaud had to regain his strength and prepare for the upcoming negotiations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath the amphitheatre and the palace of dragons, Etienne allowed the thousands of stars to be his only witness when he finally let a trembling sigh escape. For all they knew, Ishgard could have already fallen. This small endeavor of peace talks cost time they might never have had to spare in the first place. A familiar, piercing ache returned into his heart and although Etienne remained stoic and stern in his expression, he let the sensation spread across his chest and grip his throat in an iron tight hold. The warmth of Aymeric’s envelope inside the pocket of his undershirt scorched his skin. He had carried it all this time, inside the protective layers of clothing under his armor, all the while frightened to open its contents.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all they knew, all this distance and waning hope of resolution might be for naught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to stand vigil under the luminescent light of the stars, with the wind’s whistle gently brushing against his locks and robes. Estinien remained silent on the other end of the camp and for all Ysaile and Alphinaud knew, the paladin was simply deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t have known of his doubts, the darkness beginning to take root in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric’s name resonated within his mind with such fierceness, Etienne looked up at the night’s sky in worry, as if asking for a divine signal. His heart played a distressed monotone against his ribcage, a tune only the paladin was allowed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a million candles floating above yet too far to reach, Etienne let his gaze wander upon the stars and prayed for Halone to preserve Ishgard just for one more day. Just one more day, and he would do everything in his power to push through. He couldn’t bear the thought of returning to a city reduced to rubble and ash, a desolate frostcovered wasteland where Ishgard had once stood. And underneath the rock and dust, among the corpses would be a face with dark locks and sky blue eyes turned hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his gaze from the sky and wiped imaginary dirt from his eyes, his moves so hasty and sudden it drew the attention of his companions as well. He hadn’t noticed before, but Alphinaud and Lady Iceheart had entered the practice talks which had now come to an abrupt stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etienne?” Alphinaud turned with concern in his voice but the fully armored Elezen simply raised a hand before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling his heart for an attempt to remain solid in his conviction, the paladin let his determination replace the anguish in his ocean blue gaze. “It’s nothing. Carry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the worrying gaze of Alphinaud burn at his back but there was no return, there was no rest for Etienne’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien shared a tense, worrying look with the rest of their party before speaking his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stray too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reply a simple nod, Etienne let his feet carry him away from the camp and only stop a few hundred yalms away. Arriving under a tree of grand proportions with a blue, aetheric vein spiralling on its trunk, the Warrior of Light felt the calming embrace of the night sky finally allowing him the solitude he craved. He glanced around and sat down underneath the glowing tree to finally retrieve the crumpled, small envelope out of his inner pocket and crack the seal open. The light was dim, barely enough yet somehow reminded him of the peaceful companionship of nature while taking not one, not two, but three pages of parchment. They all had Aymeric’s cursive, all pages full and in verse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotion welled beneath the ocean blue eyes, and Etienne finally allowed the tight grip on his throat to loosen just so the slight tremble would release from his chest with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be, he could not allow the fear of being too late overcome him. Aymeric remained in Ishgard, yet his voice echoed with such freshness in Etienne’s mind as if the man would have whispered the word into his ear, his breath hotly caressing the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me, for I grew weary. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Your absence and distance, a silver gleam of ache in my heart. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Will you love me less on your return, I cannot tell, only dread,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like flames of crimson light, as I yearn for the fateful moment to pass.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Pray forgive me, my love. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Every morn I fear the dawn, beneath the shadow of spires cold and tall.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I fear the thud of armored feet, the tidings they bring upon me. Each time,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I pray, reminisce in your might and oath, my only shield in the dark.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Pray return to me, love</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I wish to unravel each cluster, each manner of love upon your skin.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest, the rites of love we left uncharted, past in the unknown,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Each night spent in longing, ache and tangled fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pray return to me, love</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Where I keep my love for you, a moonless night of secrets, sheltering,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Only as you gaze upon me, embracing mine form as yours, finally.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Where our love and lust walks united, unbound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have faith in me, love</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For I have endured, drifted with my passions unknown, persistently,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I still possess what none can take from me, my love for you and only.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>My love, till eternity begins to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The air brought scents of cold ash. Etienne remained silent, unmoving under the aetheric tree, his thoughts hidden behind the ocean blue walls of his gaze. The letter and its pages were folded and neatly placed in his pocket under the layers of the armor just like before. The contents had unraveled an almost forgotten wave of longing Etienne was not prepared for, and yet… he chose to embrace it. Aymeric’s words burned their mark onto his heart and soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark and calm, and upon hearing footsteps approaching from behind the tree, Etienne knew it was time to steel his heart and rein his emotions under control. The steps were light and carried a young Sharlayan prodigy who merely came to find his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to have found you,” Alphinaud said as he approached and chose to sit down beside Etienne who simply nodded in greeting. The view from this spot was spectacular, the floating islands giving a sharp contrast to the bright, star covered sky. Even the aether chimed and churned around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then, when the young man looked at him and Etienne did not have to look in order to know, Alphinaud stopped in his train of thoughts and could only stare at the sorrowful display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend, it pains me to see you in such a sorry state. Pray forgive my intrusion, but perhaps confiding in someone who has known you for a time long enough, would ease the pain in your heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small hum, the paladin replied, “I don’t even know where to begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while either of them spoke and Alphinaud proceeded to find a more comfortable position by raising his knees and embracing them with his arms, letting his chin rest on his folded forearms while Etienne continued to let his gaze roam on the floating islands, unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps... “ the young man turned to face Etienne, his eyes offering hope and sympathy. “Start with the reason why you even left Ishgard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” the dark haired paladin gave a sad smile in reply. “That is not even the beginning. The beginning would sound like a list of facts about my origins, such as… I’m the fourth son of Francis Dailemont and as tradition, I joined the Temple Knights of Ishgard when I was of age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even then, Alphinaud’s surprise was apparent and Etienne released a short, amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was a knight. I have three older brothers and I had no interest in politics or trading, nor did I have any chance to ever become head of our House. It was a natural path for me to choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Elezen’s gaze roamed low, around the eroded tiles of stone encircling them, “it is like you’re speaking of another. We know almost nothing about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I preferred it that way,” the paladin admitted as he leant back against the tree once more. “My tale is not a pleasant one, and the individuals involved undertook great pains as well. I prefer to carry this burden alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it borderline crushes you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then, that since the first moments of their acquaintance Alphinaud witnessed his friend show a genuine, albeit sorrowful smile at him. His dark blue eyes shone with regret and guilt as he spoke. “‘Tis have been mine to carry for so long, I mayhap gotten used to it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I can help. Tell me, Etienne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to swear to me, Alphinaud. Discretion and secrecy, for I do not wish to lose a friend such as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear,” the young man nodded, and his expression turned serious which Etienne almost found endearing from such a staunch ally of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For long have we endured in silence… Aymeric and me. Perhaps it is time to leave the secrets behind us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he had told the young man everything. Nothing was held back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poem by yours truly, pls be gentle I rarely every write poems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This is it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece is not as serious as the previous ones, even if there is a major event happening in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Timeline: Ishgard joined the Eorzean Alliance</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is done, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although his heart beat feverishly not an hour ago, Aymeric felt it constrict and burst from the sheer happiness washing through him. He turned towards the voice in the door and walked over, accepting Etienne’s gentle embrace around his form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed reflexively, forehead touching the paladin’s shoulder and not long after Aymeric let himself be lost in the divine presence of his beloved, allowing time to slow around the two of them. Etienne continued to hold him, his breathing calmly caressing the dark locks around Aymeric’s ears. “I am so proud of you,” he whispered, crowning his praise with a long kiss in the knight’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this, Ishgard has a chance to rebuild beyond the threshold of survival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your efforts have paid off, my dear. The people are joyous at the precipice of change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if that was true and Aymeric had witnessed it firsthand on the streets, he couldn’t help holding Etienne a little tighter against himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear it would be too early for us, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his words left his lips, he felt Etienne’s resignation in the form of a short exhale and the relaxing of the man’s shoulders into his arms. An ache began to take root in his chest, one that Aymeric quickly dismissed as an idea came to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayhap…” he began, barely contained joy shining in his vivid blue eyes as he created enough space between them so their gazes could meet. For a moment he felt his own breath taken as he sank deep in the ocean blue of Etienne’s own gaze, endless wells of adoration. His thoughts evaporated as the Warrior of Light leant in and stole his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving on their own, Aymeric’s fingers found their way around the man’s shoulders to hold onto one armor plate while his other hand pressed on his chest, where Etienne’s heart beat frantically. The paladin only gave him enough time to inhale once and took a step to close the distance between them, his arms holding Aymeric tight against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time and space ceased to exist and for how long they continued to stand there, it mattered not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that had come to pass, years of longing and heartache had finally come to an end. The gentle, lustful strokes of Etienne’s fingers in his hair, on his ear brought mind numbing peace and pleasure. He could not open his eyes, a fear holding his will from doing so if this all too perfect mirage would vanish if reality would regain its foothold again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne’s breath was hot against his skin, lips warm and soft like he had remembered. It has been too long, and they had suffered for these stolen moments of solitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When hotness began to pool in his abdomen, Aymeric struggled to part them and recall his thoughts from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” he whispered between them, fingers delicately touching Etienne’s cheeks to direct his attention to his eyes. “Mayhap, there is a way for us to take. I do not wish to wait a moment longer, Etienne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor do I,” murmured the knight, his eyes already returning to Aymeric’s lips so the man had to place a hand solid on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear me, love. In all but name, I assume all power of the leader of this nation. My mind heeds me caution and restraint, but my heart cannot bear the thought of persevering, not with all these years wasted by our separation. Still… the people might not be ready for such tidings to come, I fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their gazes met, Aymeric felt his own heart shatter and emotions well in his own eyes as he saw Etienne’s pain vividly, just a few inches from the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that moment… a brash female voice shouted at them in a distinct accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! Everybody knows!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two knights snapped their heads towards the windows but of the two of them it was Etienne’s wide eyes and mouth displaying sheer shock that had Hilda, Tataru (standing on the windowsill) and even Cid erupt in laughter. Alphinaud buried his rosy cheeks in his palms, both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall etch that face of yours into my memory till eternity, Etienne!” Cid pointed at the man, and from the astonishment the Warrior of Light could only stare back at Aymeric, who turned to face their group of nosy friends with a confident smile on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You my love, have the most meddlesome friends in all of Eorzea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne hid his burning cheeks and eyes behind a palm, the other he placed on his hips to turn slightly away. “They do have the habit of becoming inquisitive without incentive for tact, indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric thought for a short moment, before he looked at the paladin again, his eyes youthfully inviting Etienne to smile with him together. He even reached for the knight’s hands to take into his own as a relieved sigh left his lips. “Will you accept me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, color seemed to leave Etienne’s face, “I wanted to do the asking, Aymeric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Pray forgive me, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, I will never,” despite his words, the dark haired paladin’s lips were already smiling and once more Aymeric felt delight spread across his entire being as he sunk deep in the ocean of adoration in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers entwined between them, the reality of the moment dawned on them both and yet it was Etienne indeed who closed the distance and pulled his beloved into another gentle, light kiss on his lips. “Didn’t need one for a decade anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Aymeric felt the whole world change. Outside under the radiant sunshine their allies erupted in joy and he even felt Etienne release a small huff of a chuckle on his lips. Before he could pull away, the knight reached up and embraced him by the shoulders to keep him flush against himself. Finally, after a decade of waiting coming to an end, Aymeric had no reason to let the man go. No one, not even the gods could stand between them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end to the Heavensward era! Thank you for reading and as always, leave a comment if you liked it &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucia is surrounded by two knights in love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Timeline: Heavensward, an average day after the return from the Churning Mists - READ THAT FIRST BEFORE THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Striding through the gate, Etienne didn’t bother knocking or addressing the knight guarding the chamber’s entrance. His gait carried confidence in his right to be there, accompanied by the slight jostling of his heavy, war-ridden equipment. Thick armor plates covered his form yet brought out his tall and lean figure and with every step metallic clicks and shifts followed his moves. He walked on and opened the doors leading to the Knight Commander’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric glanced up from his paperwork and Etienne noticed the smallest nudge at the edge of his lips which indicated that the man was pleased at his arrival. Lucia stood firm on the Lord Commander’s left side and watched intently as Etienne strode in without breaking pace, up to Aymeric’s table and took the chair facing the man, on the opposite side. The Commander regarded him with a quick glance full of promise and mischief but otherwise remained silent and carried on with his paperwork. So far, no words had passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Etienne took the chair, he also removed the shield from his back and gently placed it down for it to lean against the gigantic desk's side. He also removed his headgear and nonchalantly placed it on a stack of documents as if it was intended to be paperweight, earning a stern look from Lucia. The paladin, now free from the uncomfortable bulge on his back and obscuring weight on his head, leant into the soft padding of the armchair and let his legs and arms relax into it. Aymeric rewarded him with a quick glance again but this time when the sky-blue eyes met cerulean, the knight also glanced in the direction of his bodyguard then back at Etienne. The paladin blinked back at him once. No further interaction passed between them for the following two minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What transpired next was a carefully measured tactic Etienne conjured on the spot, knowing that Aymeric would not intervene and instead, would follow his lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes noticed the half-full glass of water sitting seemingly forgotten on his edge of the table and didn’t waste a moment in reaching for it. He could feel the scorching disdain with which Lucia regarded him with and still, the paladin took the glass and lifted it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, when he locked his piercing blue gaze with the fully armored Lucia and began to drink. Slowly, slurping, making a sound that was so uncomfortable to listen to that the warrior lady’s eyebrows rose to the high heavens and yet the paladin continued on. He stopped only to swallow what little water would gather in his mouth, and keep on making the noise of slurping slowly, deliberately drawing out the discomfort, the unease and awkwardness from Lucia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color seemed to leave her expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne carried on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric didn’t even flinch, didn’t even look at the ridiculous sight of the Warrior of Light right across his desk. As if he knew. As if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in on it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia took a step back in what could be described as abhorrence. A glance at Aymeric and her suspicions were confirmed, after which she scoffed an amused laugh and simply regarded them both with an exclamation of, “like juveniles!” After that, she shook her head in a quite patronizing manner and quickly strode out of the office chamber, "by your leave, my Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aymeric gave her one nod and an apologetic glance, "pray forgive us, Lucia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the slam of the door behind her, Etienne finally drank the cup of water and placed the glass neatly back where it was previously. Then, and only after then he raised his eyes up to meet the Lord Commander’s gaze. The two stared at one another for no longer than a few seconds before Etienne’s lips were already opening into a wide, mischievous grin and Aymeric had the worst attempt of trying to hide a soft laughter by keeping it low and quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are impossible,” the knight fondly told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright blue eyes swept him up in warmth and before he knew it, Etienne stood and walked over to Aymeric who leant back in his tall seat and raised a hand for his paladin to take it into his hold. Etienne knelt down by his side so he could gently pull over the Commander’s fingers to his lips, softly kissing the cold knuckles and breathing deep the scent of ink and parchment. Behind the firm and unmoving demeanor of the Commander, Aymeric’s eyes blazed with adoration. It wasn’t long before he led Etienne’s attention to himself by gently slipping his fingers free and caressing the man’s temple, turning his wrist with an inviting gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Etienne kissed him and Aymeric’s eyes slid shut by themselves, he felt the whole world slip away and be replaced by the thundering heartbeat in his chest and the gentleness of his beloved. Etienne’s presence, slightly metallic scent paired with the warmth of his palm reaching up to cup Aymeric’s jawline coaxed a previously unknown weight to cascade off his shoulders and his entire being with a deep, slow sigh. Etienne always had that effect on him, Aymeric acknowledged with a certain satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his shoulders slumped, and his figure eased back into the support of his seat while the paladin continued to caress the spot just underneath his right ear. As their gazes met, he knew Etienne saw the unspeakable exhaustion that now sat open and raggedy in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here,” whispering, Aymeric let the man’s lips meet his forehead as he leant forward and eased his head onto Etienne’s shoulder. His left arm moved to hold the paladin close by placing his palm on the nape of his neck, keeping him flush against his own chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a good while, nothing happened and no one disturbed the peace that settled over them. Etienne breathed in deep, his eyes kept shut against Aymeric’s coat and let the man gently brush his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must apologise to Lucia,” the knight whispered to his ear, and received a nod in reply. “She is not your enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the years I spent away from you, she spent by your side. Pray forgive my unrefined behaviour. I shall seek her out when it is time for me to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paladin’s words brought a small, soft smile on Aymeric’s features and he couldn’t help press his lips into the man’s neck for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealousy is really unbecoming of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne huffed insolently, “even if it is not jealousy, she was a bit too friendly for my taste upon our third meeting. She even called me a friend, while I had barely made her acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the knight hummed in amusement and endeavored to pull away. His attempt was futile, and he only managed to shift their position so he could look into Etienne’s eyes and see the man’s mature, noble features up close. “I suppose she would feel well acquainted with your person, Etienne. It has been five years that we followed your progress closely and I accept all responsibility and blame for such matters.” He paused, only to let his thoughts linger for a moment while gently caressing the other’s cheek once. “Devotion has always been my hubris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne’s gaze softened, blue eyes glowing vivid with emotion as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Aymeric’s. Words eluded him and yet the paladin knew it was not what his beloved wished from him at that moment. So Etienne continued to hold his knight, letting him gently ease his forehead back into the junction of his neck and inhale his scent while the world let them catch a breath. As Aymeric’s eyes closed once more and his arms wound close around his neck, Etienne let his mind wander around the man’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time he made preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will await you at home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etienne arrives home earlier than Aymeric.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeline: Post-HW right after the previous chapter's events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master Dailemont,” the head of House Borel’s staff greeted him at the doors with a polite nod. Etienne replied in kind and entered the mansion with a small smile on his lips, already moving to remove his shield from his back. It was always magical, a sensation of relief and excitement whenever he could come home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scents of the Borel mansion filled his mind and he welcomed the aroma of fresh tea and master crafted wooden furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Aymeric is expected to arrive in the evening hours, my Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne nodded and unbuckled his sword from his hips as well, “thank you. I will go rest for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aging man gave him a short bow and watched Etienne take his coat and shoes off. The young Lord placed them on their designated hanger and shelf before making his way through the entrance hall, and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the private chambers of the Lord Commander, Etienne wasted no time in removing his armor. It had been ages since he could freely move around in a place he could relax in, without the protective layers upon layers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also took his time going through Aymeric’s collection of books which had grown significantly over the years of Etienne’s absence. Since the knight had always been an advocate for change and improvement, Etienne was not surprised to see books about philosophy, political and economical studies on the shelf with an occasional piece about theology. He took one collection of historical artefacts recovered by the Knights Most Holy and brought it back to the bed. It had pictures in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then, when his longing and exhaustion paired up against him and Etienne could not resist climbing in and falling asleep within minutes. As he took his earpiece out a new idea occurred to him. For a few hours he thought, the world could move on without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aymeric returned it was already dark outside and Etienne woke to the sound of the thick oaken door opening. The Lord Commander walked around the partition to see him immediately but stopped in his tracks when their eyes met. Having just woken from his nap, Etienne’s eyes were barely open and he must have presented an endearing sight to Aymeric since the man’s gaze softened and his shoulders also relaxed. Instead of joining him in the bed, the knight returned to the door and Etienne overheard his hushed whispers telling the servant at the door that he would not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, only when an emergency would strike. Anything else had to be redirected to Lucia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne smiled, a content and lazy one with his eyes already shutting again from happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words were not needed between them, at least when Etienne was lounging in Aymeric’s bed and the other was swift in removing his cape, the armor pieces and all Holy regalia. Finally he also changed into his old linen shirt before finally sinking into Etienne’s embrace in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a good while, neither of them moved, simply enjoyed the other’s hold. Their scents mingled just as their warmth began to overcome their senses and before he knew, Etienne drifted off to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke he was content to find Aymeric reading by his side. Slowly, lazily like time would slow for his pleasure Etienne wound his arm around the man’s waist to draw himself flush against his shape. His sky blue eyes regarding the sleepy figure beside him with adoration, Aymeric let his fingers brush through Etienne’s short hair and caress the shape of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after he heard the warrior of light mumble against his skin, “there are some perks to this whole… Scion business, you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Pray tell, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just go and do as I please more often than I dare admit… I can use Aetheryte teleportation nodes as I please, forgoing limitations and boundaries of city states…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne planted a small kiss on Aymeric’s side above the wound’s wrappings, then another slightly above. Before long Aymeric realized what the other was doing and placed his book on the bedside table with a marker between the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on. I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go from Ul’dah to Dravania, from Gridania to Coerthas and none would question my intentions. No paperwork, no interruptions, no formal procedures…” Aymeric shut his eyes with a smile, knowing full well the manner of teasing Etienne was doing to him. He let peace and pleasure overcome his senses as the other slowly made his way up with soft yet firm kisses on his chest. “No permissions… no bureaucracy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No waiting for approvals…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eti…” Aymeric pinched the bridge of his nose. The man surely knew how to sweet talk him, to melt into his touch. He already felt warmth pool in his lower abdomen and the fact that it happened while the other was talking such sweet nonsense almost embarrassed the knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No seals or signatures needed…” Etienne whispered into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Aymeric laughed and mock-pushed at the man’s shoulders. “You’re hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a few moments so Etienne would truly stop nibbling and kissing the junction of his neck while Aymeric calmed from his laughter and hugged him close to himself. He could scarcely believe what was unfolding between them, a dream of bliss materializing after so many years of longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked down at the sleepy-hot figure of his best friend and lover, Aymeric smiled and leaned in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I am intrigued to hear more about this Scion business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne hummed lazily against his lips, approving. “Let me indulge your curiosity then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! C&amp;C welcome! HUGE thanks to Wintropy and Blue, and special thanks to Mango &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>